Our War Too
by LethalIngenuity
Summary: The bonds of family are second to none, and America is willing to protect and fight alongside the ones he loves. Even if it's illegal. World war 2 Fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
>Please forgive me if there are any historical inaccuracies.<br>Reviews are loved. **

* * *

><p><strong>June 4, 1940<strong>

"What are you _doing _here?" Canada hissed.

The intensity of his gaze would have bore right through America, but his brother was not to be swayed. America was clad in blue battledress, one akin to the Royal Air Force. The only difference was the standard RCAF insignia, a red maple leaf encircled by a blue border next to the flag of the United Kingdom. Canada had known that a few Americans had snuck over the border during the recruitment, but he hadn't expected that America himself would come over.

Then again, this wouldn't be the _first _time that America had pulled this stunt.

"I should be saying the exact same thing to _you_" America retorted, fidgeting with the blue collared uniform, embarrassed that he was caught. Wearing the Canadian uniform definitely was a strong blow to his pride.

Canada could feel his face flush and filled up with embarrassment as well. England had specifically told him that even though his troops would be allowed, _he_would not be allowed on the battlefield. In fact, when Canada had showed up, the first thing England had said to him was, "Go home."

"I need to be here. My people are here, fighting to protect what they love. _I'm _fighting to protect what I love."

"The same goes for me, and you know it."

Canada sighed, and lightly tapped his foot on the ground in impatience. America gave a pleading look to Canada. Canada knew how desperately America wanted to participate in the fight, but couldn't because his government had not yet decided whether or not they wanted to participate. The Croydon airport was bustling with pilots, hastily trying to fix up their airplanes, or some who were just idly standing by and chatting. Canada could make out the words, _Miracle,_ and _Dunkirk_. Canada had heard a few soldiers mention that France was a lost cause. He could only hope that France was one of those 300,000 soldiers that made it to Britain. Canada began to walk away from America, but his brother followed suit.

"Where are you going?"

"My forces are actually _allowed_here. You haven't even declared war yet. I'm going to tell-"

Canada paused, as a strong grip grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt.

"No, you aren't. Because if you do, not only do I have to go home, but _you_have to go home as well."

America was right. If Canada was to reveal America, he would have to reveal himself first. And then they would both be sent home, and he would never hear the end of it from America.

"You're such a bother."Canada said, doing his best to shoot America with his eye daggers. America ignored the stare and gave out a little whoop and pulled Canada into a bear hug, earning several glares from pilots nearby.

"Thank you Mattie! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Then there was a loud shout for everyone to belt up. Several pilots were crowding around a certain spot. America and Canada both soon joined the mass, which had circled around a radio. A static voice was blaring from the radio,

"- shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end. We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and the oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender."

There was an air of solemnity as the radio was turned off. Canada turned to America, both of them feeling the anxiety of their own troops.

Ten days later, Paris had fallen.

* * *

><p>* During recruitment in WWI and WWII, Americans had crossed over the border to enlist for the RCAF (Royal Canadian Air Force) This was considered illegal, but Canadians still accepted them.<p>

** The majority of Canadian soldiers had grown up in Britain, therefore they felt the need to participate in the war.

*** The Croydon Airport played a vital role in the Battle Of Britain. Because this is when this story takes place, I felt it would be appropriate.

**** The Miracle of Dunkirk (dubbed 'Operation Dynamo' by the British) was the evacuation of British and French soldiers from the harbour of Dunkirk.

***** The man speaking on the radio is Winston Churchill. This is his famous, "We shall fight on the beaches" speech, where it was thought that the heart of the British army was stranded in Dunkirk.

****** German soldiers invaded Paris on June 14.


End file.
